


Miss Me?

by lili_th



Category: Ever After High
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Making Out, girlfriends in the forest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 09:12:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14667915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lili_th/pseuds/lili_th
Summary: Ramona can't wait to get her hands on her cute little girlfriend. Bunny is just as excited.





	Miss Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble :3

A hand shot up from behind the trunk of a tree and snaked around the girls delicate face, pulling her backwards into the dark Forest. Bunny barely had time to gasp before she was beeing pinned against hard wood, the light from the fading sun making the eyes of her captor shine gold.

“Did you miss me that much?” Her sweet voice floated like an enchantment to the ears of Ramona, the she wolf shudering against the warm body close to her. She buried her nose in the girl’s neck, sniffing the faint but pleasant smell of the white haired girl, but hating that her own scent had disappeard from her skin.

“You have no Idea.” the brunnet whispered breathly as her hands wondered, caressing her body without lust, just the need to feel the flesh against her fingers. Her teeth however, nipped gently at her neck and earlobes, making the smaller girl tremble and puff out her breath as her own hands pulled at the older girl’s long hair. Ramona pulled back, eyes focusing on pink lips and she licked her own, fangs peaking out. As they closed in on one another, the noise of a branch snapping pulled them out from their bubble, Ramona’s ears standing at attention.

Shortly after, a figure appeard seemingly out of nowhere, but both of them could guess where Kitty had been taking her naps. The girl with purple hair grinned wide at them, eyes twinkling.

“Who would have tought, goodie two-shoes Bunny sneaking off the make out with her delinquent girlfriend.” She giggled as Bunny’s face turned as red as Cerise’s hood. Ramona glared and put her arm in front of the younger girl.

“What are you doign here Cheshire?” She growled as little as possible. She had been waiting weeks for this. Beeing interrupted wasnt exactly in her plans for tonight.

“Oh no need to go all Bad Wolf on me. I was just wating for – ah! There she is!” She grinned wide and ran to the person walking towards them. As Kitty drapped herself over her little sister, Ramona just knew this wasnt her luck day.

Cerise looked them over as she hugged Kitty, nodded to Bunny who did the same, stilll trying to get her face back to its normal color. Her eyes then wandered to her sister, locked eyes with her for a brief moment and then grabbed Kitty by the waist, turning to leave.

“Lets go Kitty.” She told the smiling cat shifter, adjusting her hood and holding Kittys hand. Before they had walked more than three steps tough, she turned her head, expression serious and said over her shoulder. “Don't go intimidting my girlfriend just because you didn't choose a more private location to ravage yours, sister.”

And then she left, Kitty’s body pressed close to hers as Kitty laughed, Ramona spluttered,embarassed and a little turned on by her sister choice of words. She turned slowly to see how Bunny was doing. As exprected her face had gone back to flaming red. But, much the she wolfs surprise, the white haired girl walked up to her, pulled her deeper on the shade of the trees and,circling her arms around her neck, she whispered, voice trembling the tiniest bit. “ So, what are you waiting for?Ravage me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes!


End file.
